Plus Deadpool
by luckychaos
Summary: Deadpool stumbles into the Avatar world, and immediately loves it. Glad to be away from the complicated morass of Marvel, he eagerely embraces this new world, and joins the Avatar to see how much he screws things up; the Deadpool way! T for language.
1. A Lil' Intro

This thing was sitting in my head for a long time now, and I couldn't resist writing Deadpool. He's my favorite Marvel character of all time. I don't know if I should do a multi-chapter story for this, but this gets positive feedback, then its more than likely. Well, have at it!

--0--

You know, I have to say, at first I was digging this place. I mean, this fake universe is so much simpler than the fake universe I came from. No shapeshifting aliens with stupid chins, no planet-eating men in purple suits, no Squirrel Girls…

And the fact that people only had four types of powers available to them. Even better, they wore colors that displayed who they were and what they could do! Yay for color-coding!

But then I found out that a century-long war was ravaging the planet. That wasn't too bad. I mean, yeah war's awful and everything, but I'm not afraid to do lil war profiteering in a place that I had no emotional connection to. Not that I wouldn't do that in a place that I had emotional connection to, it's just that I've got enough mental and emotional scars, ya know?

And then I found out there were no guns. No grenades. No guns. No rocket-launchers. And no guns.

They have goddamn _tanks_, but no guns.

So now I have to make do with what I have. Two submachine guns, a rifle, and my two blades.

Whoopee.

And, since my writers prefer my life being an over-the-top and apparently hilarious hell, now I'm being attacked by soldiers that shoot fire from their various appendages. And I didn't even do anything wrong!

…Well, I admit I was very curious to see if their armor was impervious to bullets, and that lone guard was just, well, alone. So I did a little field test.

Good news: he was killed by the bullet.

Bad news: he was killed by the bullet.

And of course a patrol was coming by then and there. And chaos ensued. And in addition to that, I've got the two other voices in my head belittling me for killing the guy in the first place.

_Remind me again why you killed a random guy on the road?_

"I was curious!" I yell at my mind.

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

"No it didn't! It made the cat more knowledgeable and it gained experience from its…experience."

**So what exactly did you gain from killing him?!**

"Well I-AAARRRGGHH!"

One of the soldiers actually hit me that time, setting my arm on fire. Ignoring the pain, I leap into the air and slash the guy across the chest. Blood began to pool onto the ground from his wounds, and he was screaming in pain. I put an end to his suffering with a shot through the heart.

_And you're to blame!_

**You give love…**

"A bad name!"

The soldiers ignore my musical antics, and continue with their fire blasting. I guess they have no taste for music. I'm done dodging now. Time to get on the offensive. I roll behind a rock and take out my M-16. Before I can even aim, though, I'm interrupted by those damn voices.

_You have to conserve ammo! There isn't any to spare here! And what do you mean by 'those damn voices'?!_

**I think he's getting annoyed with us.**

_But we're trying to help him!_

**I know, I know. I think he's just going through a phase.**

"Yeah, I'm having a period!" I offer.

_That's disgusting…_

"Not like that, you sicko!"

**Try to phrase it better than "I'm having a period", please.**

"Hey you're my brain, you're supposed to do the thinking for me!"

_Then here's an idea; put the gun away and kill them before they burn us alive!_

I sigh as I slide the rifle back over my shoulder and unsheathe my sword. The sleek steel reflects the sunlight across the surface, allowing it to shine all of its pointy-slashy beauty. I run up the rock and leap off the tip, my blade raised for a downward strike.

A sickening squishy noise effectively ends any theatrics. Of course they pointed a spear at a charging opponent. Now I'm stuck halfway through the shaft of the weapon, with the soldiers staring at me with dumbfounded expressions.

_You have a spear in your chest._

"Many thanks." I stare down at the soldiers. "Um, boy is this awkward, huh? I mean, not like did-I-just-say-that-to my-grandma awkward, but holy-crudscones-I-have-spear-in-my-chest awkward…"

"How…how are you alive?" breathed the guy who had me speared.

At this point he was struggling to keep me up, and his grip was shaking horribly.

Instead of answering, I kick the part of the spear in front of me, snapping it in two. I fall to the ground, landing on my feet. With the soldiers still bamboozled by the whole not-dying thing, I stab one right through the chest. Seriously, is their armor made of paper or something?

Remembering that I'm a threat, they renew their attacks. One wielding a sword makes a wild swing at me, which I easily parry and counter. The spearmen try to impale me from a distance, but with one slash the points are cut off. Panicked, they make hasty retreat, hiding behind the fire-users. Unfortunately, I'm too far to attack, and they could incinerate me before I even reach them. But I'll keep that my little secret.

Much to my surprise, then, when the soldiers were flung away by some unseen force. A rush of wind flew past me, causing my costume to billow and ruffle. I look up to see a flying bald kid leaping over me, land gracefully back on the ground, and push the soldiers away even further with a pushing movement with his hands.

_Um, who the hell is this kid?_

**Hey, any help is appreciated.**

_Even help from random monk kids with magic kung-fu?_

"Thanks random monk kid with magic kung-fu!"

The boy looks at me with a curious glance. "Um, you're welcome?"

When he kept on staring at me, I asked, "What, never seen a full-grown man in skin-tight latex before?"

He pointed at me, his finger shaking, "You have a….a spear in your chest."

Oh, woopsie.

As I pull the weapon out, the kid squirms and averts his eyes as blood pours out of my wound. Once the thing is finally out, he lets out a sigh of relief. When he notices I'm not screaming in pain like sane people should, he asks, "Doesn't that hurt?"

I just shrug. "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while. Trust me; worse things have happened to me."

"Well, Katara can heal that up for you if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but my super-convenient healing factor is taking care of it. See?"

His jaw dropped as my chest pulled itself together. Chunks of mangled flesh mashed back together in a hideous display.

"How….?"

Any further questions were stopped however by the arrival of…dear God, is that a flying cow? That has got to be the biggest six-legged flying cow I have ever seen. On top of the thing were two other kids, both wearing blue. One was a boy, the other a girl. The girl was good-looking, no doubt, but she looked a bit young for me. I mean, a bit young for the age I've been in for the past 20 years or so, whatever the hell that is. I don't think even my creator knows how old I am.

"There's a huge group of firebenders coming!" yelled the boy, "Get on, quick!"

Without another word the monk hops on the cow with a long leap and the same grace he used before. Definitely a metahuman. He turned back to me and said, "Come on!"

Um, okay.

I jump into the cow's saddle, and the beast rises into the air with a slap of its tail. As we rise in the air, I see a regiment of those fire-people marching on our previous location. Suddenly I take out my M-16 and take aim at them. Once I have one in my sights, I shoot. The bullet goes through the poor sap's head and he slumps to ground.

I raise my hands in victory. "BAM! Headshot!"

By now the three other kids are staring at me with frightened expressions. Finally I get a good look at them. I can easily tell that each one of them has a completely different personality just by the way they're looking at me. But then it hits me.

_We just joined up with the small group of drastically different characters on a quest to end tyranny, didn't we?_

**Yup.**

"Goddamit…" I mutter under my breath.

_Hey, hold on here guys. This could be a golden opportunity._

**For what, exactly?**

_Well, as he stated in his introductory monologue, this place seems better than where we came from. No infinite amount of random super-powered guys in tights. _

**No Squirrel Girl.**

_Exactly! Besides, our old world is kinda getting stale. We know all there is to about that place. But here, we can act without everyone treating us like crap! Meet new people, see new sights…_

"You know what, you're right! I could use a simplified, linear plot where it's easy to tell who's good and who's not!"

**Hm. Yeah, we could use a break from the moral hell back home.**

Across the saddle, Sokka whispered to his sister, "Who's he talking to?"

"Alritey!" I shout. The three teens jumped at my abrupt increase of volume. "I shall join you!"

"Uh…what?" asked the girl.

"I wanna join you guys! I can help fight and provide extra drama and shipping choice!"

"I don't know…"she said.

"Actually," said the monk kid, "From what I saw, he's got a lot of skills. And he's got that..uh, what'd you call it?"

"Healing factor."

"Yeah, healing factor. He can take hits and be fine right away!"

"Really?" inquired the other boy. His interest was obviously growing. "Well, that would certainly be helpful."

"What do you think, Katara?" asked the monk.

The girl, Katara, sighed, "Okay. He might be a little…unusual…but he could be useful."

"Awesome! Trust me, guys, you won't regret it!"

_They probably will after you spout nonsense every waking moment._

**He is who he is.**

A smile crosses my grotesque face. Honestly, a genuinely new world and new characters was an immense relief. It'll be fun to see how I interfere with the original plot, at any rate.


	2. Deadpool in Tales of Ba Sing Se

Back due to popular demand! However, I've decided to instead make this a series of oneshots, and occasionally do a multichapter story. I think this is the best format for something with Deadpool, anyway. And by the way, this particular oneshot has no prior explanation, so for those who are wondering why he's hangin out the with Gaang and Iroh and Zuko, it's just cuz I wanted to. Don't look for anything to deep here, this is purely for comedy! And of course the inkling of drama that goes in, what would we do without drama? Now, I present to you Deadpool in The Tales of Ba Sing Se!

_The Tale of Zuko_

"So, how do you like the city so far?"

"It's okay." came the hesitant reply. Suddenly the boy's eye's twitched, as if being forced to endure something annoying. He muttered something under his breath, and pressed his hand on his ear.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing!" Lee said a little too quickly, "I have a…ear infection, and it's really bothering me."

Despite the obvious hastiness behind the excuse, Jin seemed concerned, "Do you need to see a healer?"

He shook his head. "No, Uncle took care of it. It will go away _soon_." Anger dripped from the last word, and seemed to be directed at someone besides Jin, which incredibly confused her. Suddenly he flinched, and Jin could've sworn she could hear a light buzzing from his right ear.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her worry at his distress was not lost on Lee, who stared blankly. Then, with a look of incredible fury, he reached into his right ear. After pulling out a small, sleek object, he threw it with as much force as possible to the other side of the street.

"Hey, there's my favorite playboy Prince! So how'd the date go?"

Zuko responded by punching Deadpool right in the gut. Leaving the mercenary gasping for breath on the floor, he went into his room and slammed the door shut.

Iroh didn't move to help Deadpool. Instead, he asked, "Why is angry with you this time?"

"Well," wheezed the man, "I said I'd offer my advice for his date, and, well, I used my comm. thingies to talk to him during it."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Well, every time she said something, I told him that she was begging to touch his body and that he should take her to a dark alley and make hot dirty love to her right there."

Iroh blinked. For a moment he just stared at Deadpool, processing what he just told him.

"BWUAHAHAHAHA!"

The old general laughed so hard that he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

_The Tale of Iroh_

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor."

Loud smashing noises startled everyone, and they turned to look through the recently destroyed window. A large man was peering back at them, with a furious expression on his face.

"When I'm through with you kids, the window won't be the only thing that's broken!" he bellowed.

"Don't worry guys," reassured Deadpool, "I got this!" From seemingly out of nowhere he flung out a massive .50 caliber rifle and aimed it at the man.

"No!" ordered Iroh, "Run, kids! That means you, too, Deadpool!"

"Awwwwww!" whined the Merc with a Mouth as they ran out of the alley and through the street, "Come on! I gotta kill somebody today…"

"We're in a city," chastised the old General, "Your wild antics would only give us unwanted attention."

"What 'wild antics'?"

"Crescent Island, the Pirate Fiasco," immediately answered Iroh, "the North Pole, the time you tried to have an ostrich-horse and komodo-rhino have a deathmatch…"

"Oh, come on! Don't _you _wonder who would win that fight? Personally I'd vote for the ostrich-horse, I mean, yeah it doesn't have any natural weapons, or protection, or ferocity, or all around coolness, but the underdogs have an annoying tendency to always win."

By now the two were resting in a small alleyway, panting heavily.

"You. Give me your money!"

The two men turned to see a scruffy-looking man dressed in rags pointing a wicked dagger at them. Before Iroh could say anything, Deadpool flourished his twin blades and stabbed the man through the chest. Crumbling to the ground in a bloody heap, he died instantly.

"Don't worry, General Iroh, I killed the foul villain before he could harm you!" yelled Deadpool.

"Why did you do that?!" roared Iroh, "You know he couldn't harm me!"

"Yeah, well, he's a street rat, no one cares about them. And besides, did you see his stance, it was bloody awful! He deserved that!"

"But did you have to kill him?!"

"I already told you, I had to kill somebody today. This city is choking me to death, man! It reminds me too much of home. And be thankful I didn't go with the .50 cal, cuz then we'd have a big mess, not to mention people hearing it and police coming at us up the butthole…"

Iroh sighed, resigning to the fact that what's done is done, and he couldn't change that. He only wished that he could change Deadpool for the better. His bloodthirsty urges will be the end of him.

"Very well. Put the body to the side, then head back home. I have one last matter I need to attend to, and will be home shortly." At that, Iroh left Deadpool behind.

Deadpool, having no care for someone's privacy, naturally wanted to see what this 'matter' was, and followed Iroh through the streets. Well, Iroh was in the streets, Deadpool was actually hopping rooftops.

Iroh stopped when he reached a lone tree on a hilltop in the park. The sun was beginning to set, giving an orange hue to the world. Deadpool spied on the old General from a far rooftop with a pair of binoculars.

Iroh then rested on his knees and piled some rocks at the tree's base. Searching though his basket, he removed several things and placed them at the bottom of the tree. He pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it for a few seconds, before placing it down as well. Finally he pulled two joss sticks, and lighted them with his fingers. A small picture of a young man rested on the rocks, but Deadpool couldn't recognize him. Then Iroh began to sing. Deadpool identified the song with the same one he sang to the kid earlier, but in a much sadder tone. The mercenary suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

When Iroh began to cry, Deadpool left.

_The Tale of Aang_

While Aang questioned the zookeeper, Deadpool took the time to look around the place. He had to admit that some the creatures here were pretty cool. The armadillo-lion was certainly a standout. The dragonflies that were actual _dragons_ also caught his attention.

Unfortunately, the depressing atmosphere prevented the animals from doing anything other than lying around looking all sad.

Suddenly Aang appeared at Deadpool's side, a smile across his face. "Hey Deadpool! I got an idea!"

"Does it happen to involve explosions, beautiful women, or chimichangas?"

"Ummm, no."

"Then I don't wanna do it."

"We're gonna free all these animals and bring them to the Outer Ring!"

"Why?"

"So they can be happy!"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Uh, it can involve explosions if you want it to," offered Aang.

"Deal!"

After two seconds, Aang was seriously starting to reconsider his inclusion of Deadpool in this. The merc believed that he needed to put at least a _little _C4 on every lock in the zoo. Needless to say, Aang was concerned.

"Oh, come on, I put barely any on! Just enough to destroy the locks, I promise!" reassured Deadpool.

Two seconds later, the entire district was in chaos. Animals ran rampant through the streets, terrorizing the citizens. Deadpool somehow managed to get on top of a mandrelephant, which was trying to buck him off. Deadpool was quite enjoying himself.

"Haha, look at me! I'm riding a baboon-moose, bitch!"

"Mandrelephant!" corrected Aang, who was currently blowing dragonflies away from people.

"Monkey-rhino!"

"Mandrelephant!"

"Lemurpottamus!"

Aang sighed in frustration, but then got a brilliant idea. Taking the bison whistle, he took in a deep breath and blew as hard as he could.

As the Avatar directed all of the animals to the gates, Deadpool began to sing.

"I'm on a lemurpottamus, I'm on a lemurpottamus, hey everybody look at me cuz I'm riding on a lemurpottamus!"

_The Tale of Katara and Toph_

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Please!" begged Deadpool.

"No means no!" yelled Katara, "This is a girls day out, and you're not a girl!"

"Actually, Deadpool coming might make the whole thing much more interesting," offered a hopeful Toph.

"That's exactly why I don't want him to come! This trip is going to be relaxing, and Deadpool is anything but!"

"You know what, fine! Go off and enjoy your stupid day out! I'll just sit around here and rot!"

"Good, you could use the rest. We're going now."

Deadpool, however, refused to be beaten, and almost immediately ran after them.

As Katara and Toph were registering and paying at the sauna, Deadpool walked in. Katara glared at him while Toph secretly reveled. Completely ignoring the girls, he stood in line behind them and looked in the other direction.

"Why are you here?!" demand Katara.

"Why, I am just getting ready to enjoy the services of the Fancy Lady Day Spa, random-girl-who-I'm-not-talking-to-anymore."

"This is our day!"

"I am well aware of this, random-girl-who-won't-let-me-have-fun. The fact that we're going to same place is mere coincidence."

Realizing there was no to beat him, Katara finished registration and, with Toph, went to the ladies room to undress.

When they walked back out, they were welcomed by the shrieks of women. There Deadpool stood, without any clothes on save for a robe around his waist that covered his legs. Unfortunately, his misshapen skin was on full display, terrifying the servants. One managed to gain some composure, and said "S-sir, could you p-please leave? I'm afraid we can't work on you at the moment, w-we're booked. Your money will be returned to you of course."

Katara stuck her tongue at him, gleaming at her triumph. Deadpool growled at her and put his costume back on.

_The Tale of Sokka_

Deadpool looked on in admiration as Sokka engaged in a battle of wits against the lady on the stage. The Water Tribesman's hilarious haikus competed with the woman's intelligent insults. But when he noticed that all the pretty girls were focusing on Sokka and not him, he decided to join in.

"Three now play this game, for competition calls it, I shall win their hearts!" said Deadpool as he walked on stage. The woman scowled, the girls' giggled, and Sokka grinned.

"Very brave my good man, but it may be best to stop, for I am king here!"

"Surrounded by brutes, their hot heads will be their fall, savages they are." responded the lady.

"I ignore such things; I am wise and kind to all, for I am Deadpool."

Sokka laughed. "You think yourself kind? Kind and wise do not fit you, my favorite merc!"

The girls oohed at the insult. Before the woman could take her turn, Deadpool beat her to the punch.

"You know nothing, and your own faults come to mind, young Water Tribesman!"

"Pale to your errors, to be so sure of such things, I recall the pirates?" shot back Sokka.

"Who drank cactus juice? Who tasted the honey of vulture-bees?!" yelled Deadpool, abandoning the haiku rules.

"Who thought it'd be cool to see Appa tackle an elephant koi?! Who tried to distract Fire Nation troops by yelling 'Don't look to the southwest and focus on my pole-dancing!'? Who-AAAGGHH!"

The bouncer had chosen then to throw the two of them out, lifting each with one hand and sending them flying through the doors. As they lay on the floor, groaning, they stared at each other. Then they broke into laughter. After getting up, the two friends headed home, laughing all the way.


	3. Been A While

Okay. I am sorry. I should'nt have had such an abominable delay between updates for this, and every other, story. I just...lost my spark, I guess.

But tonight something happened. I was on my computer and said 'Okay I need to post _something_.' And since it takes much more effort to right my serious stories, I decided to go the silly route. And so Plus Deadpool was updated! I will say this, I might just make a super Mega Crossover so I can work more Deadpool stuff in.

Okay, on with the show! And any questions, please just ask!

PS This is very, very raw. As in, I wrote it all up in one go, did spell check, and posted it up. So if something seems off, then there's your reason.

* * *

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A deep breath.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Another deep breath.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Will you stop that!"

A pause.

"Thank-"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

_SCHINK!_

Ow! That actually hurt!

"Ow! That actually hurt!"

"You had it coming!" shouted Sokka.

"That doesn't mean you should've thrown the boomerang right in his face, Sokka." said Katara, who surprisingly sounded rather bored. Well, she was probably used to me doing something obnoxious until Sokka reacted with violence, either with his boomerang or club.

**Speaking of said boomerang, which is currently wedged in your cranium, hows about getting it out?**

Nah. It'll be a good gag for the rest of the story, anyway.

_Yes, for the sake of hilarity, it makes sense to keep a boomerang stuck on your head. _

**It makes sense?**

_It makes sense._

"It makes sense."

"See, even Deadpool understands when a man is pushed too far he has to take action!" said Sokka.

"What? Oh, I wasn't agreeing with you Sokka, I was just talking to the yellow and white boxes."

**Actually, we are now bold and italic, seeing as we aren't, ya know…**

Sokka threw up his arms in frustration. "Whatever! It was my right! Right Zuko?"

"Right Sokka." grumbled Zuko.

Holy mother of inconsistent settings, where'd _he _come from!

_Perhaps now would be a good time to actually describe where we are?_

Oh yeah. No illustrations. Gotta narrate and stuff. Anyway. We're on the flying cow with six legs, which was flying. Which was why I was saying 'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' in the first place. Because we were flying. That reminds me…

_Focus!_

Okay, okay. Anyway, we picked three more party members since I joined in (whenever that was). Since I'm kinda new to using only words to describe things that wasn't yuri slashfic, we shall use the ever-reliable Trope-Speak™! Okay we first picked up Toph, The Big Chick (but she's actually tiny, did ya catch the silly irony?), Chaotic Good, Little Miss Badass, and Boisterous Bruiser. Oh, and she earthbends, too.

Ahem. Then came Zuko PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION AND HEIR TO THE THRONE! I don't think I'll ever let him live that one down. Anyway, tropes™. The Atoner, Badass Angster, Hot-Blooded (yes I went there), and Estrogen Brigade Bait despite the fact that he has a massive scar on his face. Oh, and he firebends, too.

And finally, the Eleventh Hour Ranger herself, Suki, Love Interest to Sokka, despite the fact that she is infinitely more masculine than him. Let's see: Action Girl…..that's it, actually. Oh, and she….punches, too.

Okay, phew. NOW can I do it?

**Now why are you on the cow?**

Aw come on!

**Explain.**

Fine! Aang went bye-bye right before we went off to kill the Joker, I mean Luke Skywalker, I mean the Hobgoblin, I mean the Watcher-

**DEADPOOL!**

Wow, the pop culture references really got me there. The Firelord! That's the fellow! So yeah, now we're looking for Aang 'cause he's, like, the main character, or something. Now can I?

**Yes.**

"!"

…..

Huh. No reaction?

Oh.

_What?_

I said everything aloud.

_Again?_

Yeah. Everyone is looking at me with those silly bug eyes people make whenever I'm around them for extended periods of time.

**Which also begs the question; why do these kids let an obviously insane man travel with them?**

_Why, because the most powerful force known to man, that which guides us all and is the cause for the universe itself._

Plot, of course!

**Sigh….**

Okay, they're talking. I should perhaps pay attention. Love Interest Action Girl is saying something.

"Why do guys let him tag along, again?"

"He's useful," shrugged Sokka, "He's done a lot of good by us, besides I don't think we would've gotten this far without him."

IF ONLY HE KNEW.

So yeah. An hour or so later, we ended up at the tavern Zuko PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION AND HEIR TO THE THRONE conveniently remembered. We walked in and….

Oh. My. God.

It's like all my twisted fantasies came together and made this divine sex goddess just for me!

**Well, not ALL of your twisted fantasies. We'd have to put this on adultfanfiction if we did that.**

Shuddup.

**Yes my lord.**

She has a whip.

She has too many belts. (I admit I never understood this one)

She wears tight leather!

She can kick my ass!

Which she promptly did when I tried to swoon her with my charms. I don't know why I'm attracted to women that can kill me, it just sort of happens.

Anyway, Zuko PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION AND HEIR TO THE THRONE convinces her to help us, but she can't seem to track Aang with his staff (his airbending stick you sickos!). By the way, she has what seems to be a demon mole. It has no eyes and a really long tongue. Cuh-reepy. And I think it's trying to mate with the cow.

Anywaaaaaaaay, its decided we need to find General Dragon McStudmuffin, cuz he's General Dragon McStudmuffin. Zuko PRINCE TO THE FIRE NATION AND HEIR TO THE THRONE somehow has his sandal from way back before he had any character development, which Leather Sex Goddess uses to track General Dragon McStudmuffin to BS(S) City. See what I did there? Did ya? I bet you did. You're a good kid, you're scared but you're not a coward.

_That does not fit at all._

**But it makes sense for maximum hilarity.**

_Please do shut up._

Anyway, Leather Sex Goddess leaves cuz she's too cool for us lame kids, and we get a random encounter! We run into Jeong Jeong, old badass guy, Piandao, old badass guy, Pakku, old badass guy, and Bumi, old badass guy. A pattern, perhaps?

**No, it's just that all old guys in martial arts stuff are badasseseseses.**

Mmkay. So now wh-

**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK/FEW DAYS TO SEE THE EXCITING CONCLUSION TO THE STORY YOU ALREADY KNOW THE CONCLUSION FOR!**


End file.
